


Punishments Are Never Fun

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: I don't see a lot of ageplay fics that include this but I was wondering if you could do one with Daddy Cas and Dean who is regressed to a preteen or teenager (preferably teenage but if that's too old for you I'm fine with seven to eight years old) and toddler Sam (regressed). Dean and Sam are arguing about something maybe the TV. Dean curses at him and calls him a baby. Sam cries and Dean gets in trouble with Cas. Cas washes his mouth out and spanks him (if you don't want to the spanking part he can just get sent to his room or give him a time out). Cas then comforts Sam. Dean eventually apologizes. Then they should all spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies.I forgot. Dean doesn't wear diapers. He's potty trained. Sam wears pull-ups. He does still have accidents. He's around three or four. They both call Cas, Daddy. Dean likes to play with action figures and watch superhero shows. Sam likes playing with blocks and dolls. He likes to watch the educational kids' shows on Nick Jr.





	Punishments Are Never Fun

It wasn't hard for Dean to be nice to his little brother. When Castiel was making the two of his boy's dinner. A sandwich for Dean with a said of fries and dinosaur chicken nuggets for his littlest boy, Sam until he heard a commotion in the living room. Castiel inwardly sighed and ran a hand over his face. Dean has been acting up lately and it made it hard on Dean and Castiel. He had to punish the boy a lot more than usual.

”Dean! Leave your brother alone!” Castiel called out to Dean. There was a wall between the living room and the kitchen so he couldn't see what was happening between the brothers. “Daddy! D-De is calling me bad words!” Sam wasn't lying. Dean snatched the remoted from Sam and called him a dumbass along with calling him a baby. Dean heard that word on tv. “Dean Winchester, come here right now,” Castiel growled and placed the knife down that he was using to put mayonnaise on Deans sandwich with.

Deans stomach dropped and he slowly made his way in front of Castiel. The mentally regressed teenager clasped his hands behind his back and he kept his head down the whole time. “Y-Yes daddy?” He whispered an bit his lip. Castiel was very disappointed in his boy. “Is what Sam said true?” Castiel asked and grabbed Deans face to make him look into his eyes. “Yes...he was being mean though! He wouldn't let me watch my show and you know I like that show!” Dean was trying to get Castiel on his side. Dean was a foolish little boy. “Dean. It is not your day to watch your show and you know that. Tomorrow is your day and you know that perfectly well. This does not excuse your behavior now go wait for me in your room.” Both of them knew what that meant.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but all he did was huff and stomp upstairs. Like that would make Castiel feel bad or want to make him change his mind. Castiel grabbed Sams plate and hurried over to Sam. “I'm sorry, baby. Oh, there's no need to cry.” Castiel saw that tears were streaming down the mentally four-year-olds cheeks. Sam tried his best to stop. He shook his head and wiped under his eyes. “O-Ok daddy. I am sowwy. De called me a bad word and-and a baby.” He said with a frown displaying over his cheeks. “You have every right to cry, angel. Daddy just hates to see you upset. It's hard to see his pretty little boy cry, ok? I have to go talk to your brother and ill be down momentarily. Eat your dinner.” A soft kiss was pressed to the boy's forehead and the next thing the boys' daddy knew, he was at Deans room, opening the door.

“Dean? Your actions toward your brother weren't appropriate and will never be. I would like you to go apologize to Sam.” Dean tried to run out of the door before Castiel could catch him but he did catch him. He gripped Deans arm and looked down at Dean. “After your punishment. You know what to do.” Dean didn't get spanked all the time but when he did, he made sure to not upset Castiel for weeks. “I...yes daddy.” Castiel rolled his sleeves up and sat on the edge of his bed. “Come here, Dean,” Castiel demanded and patted his thigh.

With hesitation, Dean pulled his pants down to his knees and bent over Castiel's lap. “You were bad. You made your brother cry and called him very bad names. Those words are not acceptable in this household Dean Winchester and you know that.” Castiel scolded. A light smack landed on Deans boxer clad ass and the teenager whimpered. Nine more to go. Castiel knew Dean would be crying after this but the boy needed to be taught to play nice. “When your punishment is over, you can come downstairs after you've pulled yourself together and apologize to your brother.” Castiel kept spanking him while he was talking.

Five more to go.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

“If you can tell me what you've done wrong this will be your last spank, do you understand?” Now, Castiel's words were easier, more soothing. “Yes, daddy! I-I called Sammy a bad word n’ a baby. I'm sorry! Please, no more spanks!” Of course, both of them knew the last spank had to come. “It's ok, Dean. Just one more.” Before the boy could protest, Castiel's hand came down on Deans clenched ass again. “There we go, not too hard, huh? I love you.” Reassuring the boys after a punishment was always needed. “You're my good boy, Dean,” Castiel whispered and pressed a kiss to Deans head.

“I need you to follow me to the bathroom for a moment.” Castiel's never washed a mouth out with soap before and he hopes he’ll never have to do it again but Dean followed him into the bathroom anyway. Castiel shut the door behind them and grabbed the back of Deans neck and the bar of soap. He didn't give him a chance to recognize what was happening before he shoved the bar of soap in his mouth and held it there. “Listen to me closely. Your punishment will be even worse next time. I do not tolerate that kind of language under my roof. Do not underestimate me. Spit and wash your mouth out. Come downstairs when you're ready and apologize to Sam.” Castiel's voice was strict and straight to the point.

Castiel walked back downstairs and found Sam slowly munching away at his chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese. “Hey, bud. I talked to your brother.” He lifted the boy into his lap and fed him spoonfuls of macaroni and cheese. While the boy was on his lap, he stuck his hand down Sams pullup to see if it was wet. It wasn't. Once Sam was done with his dinner, Dean slowly came downstairs and he sat down next to Castiel and his brother. Deans mouth was washed out with toothpaste and he was now in his pajamas. “Sammy? M’ really sorry. I shouldn’t have called you those names or called you a baby. I love you.” Dean whispered and pulled Sam into his lap.

The bond between the brothers was different when they were regressed. Dean was more open with his feelings and Sam was just living his best life. “Loves De too. No more mean names.” Sam had his head buried in the crook of Deans neck while he was slowly being rocked. “Yeah, bud. No more mean names.” A smile was plastered across Deans face along with Sams and Castiel's. Everything was ok now. Sam was ok, Dean was ok, and so was Castiel. Castiel spent the rest of the night with his arm around Dean and Deans arms around Sams slender waist, just holding him.

This was their home.


End file.
